


Moonset

by cloverfield



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, The Bad End Meme, everything hurts and nothing is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: “It’s alright,” Touya says after a little while, quietly, and Sakura doesn’t know why but the words sting in her ears worse than if he hadn’t said anything at all.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Moonset

**Author's Note:**

> The aftermath of a funeral.

When the funeral is over, she sits on the end of her brother’s bed and watches her feet as they swing back and forth. “It’s alright,” Touya says after a little while, quietly, and Sakura doesn’t know why but the words sting in her ears worse than if he hadn’t said anything at all, the sound hot and prickly and sore. Because it’s her fault. The cards are hers, Kero is hers, Yue was hers and if she had just been a little _stronger_ -

“Don’t blame yourself, monster,” says Touya, a little louder this time, even if his head is bowed. He’s so tall, much taller than her, nearly as tall as Dad now - but he looks so _small_ like this, with his hands on his knees and looking down at his new shiny shoes. They match his suit but it doesn’t help; it’s so dark, black and white and black, and even the photo dropped down on the bed beside him has a black frame and a black ribbon across it. It’s not _right_ , not for any of them, not at all. Maybe they all looked like this when Mum died - black and white and black. Sakura doesn’t remember. Maybe in a few years she won’t remember this either.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself,” says Touya, louder again, and his voice cracks, right down the middle like a lightning strike. “ _Sakura_.”

The tears come before she can stop them, welling up fast and though she shakes her head - shakes it as hard as she can, shakes away the hurt that shudders in her chest - it’s not enough to shake them away. All it does is make her dizzy, and when Touya grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her in, her arms, small and weak and useless, wrap around him as far as she can stretch. It’s not far enough.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, into her hair. She can feel the tears pattering down, hot and heavy where they fall. Her eyes are stinging. His arms squeeze, like he’s trying to hold her together when all she wants to do is fall apart. “I’m so sorry,” and he’s shaking too. “ _Yuki_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Bad End meme is exactly what it sounds like: how a character might have died if something had gone wrong at some point in canon. In this case, Sakura's magic was not enough to sustain Yue, and Touya did not get a chance to stop Yukito from fading.


End file.
